1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical module using a buffer to be a fixing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in technology, flat panel displays (FPD) with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltages, and low power consumption have been widely used in electronic devices and have become the mainstream display apparatus. For example, the FPD can be introduced into a portable TV, mobile phone, video recorder, computer monitor, and many other kinds of consumer electronics.
Some issues have to be considered when designing the panel module used in the mobile phone. First of all, it is a big challenge to prevent the glass of the panel module of mobile phone from being crashed. Furthermore, the input frequency of the common voltage may result in a high-frequency vibration of the glass in the panel module. The clearance between the glass and the optical module (backlight module) or touch panel has an effect similar to resonance box that enhances the vibration and therefore makes noise. Accordingly, an ideal panel module should have high toughness to against strong impact and also the ability to absorb high-frequency vibration to minimize noise caused by the input frequency of common voltage.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective diagram of a traditional optical module. An optical film, such as a prism or a diffuser, is fixed by the notch 120 on plastic or metal support in conventional optical module 100. A light shielding material is used to assemble the LC (liquid crystal) module and the optical module. In order to generate the notch 120 on plastic or metal support in the traditional optical module 100, more time and higher cost are required when designing and manufacturing the product. Therefore, an optical module with simple design is needed to avoid the negative issue, and offer high toughness and ability to absorb high-frequency vibration.